Crecer
by Luka-sama
Summary: Naruto se pregunto cuando Boruto dejo de correr a su lado para abrazarlo y llamarlo oto-chan, cuando dejo de llorar al caerse o pedirle ayuda para dibujar. El tiempo pasaba rapido, por que en algun momento dejo de ser un ninja novato que le salvo la vida, a un Jounin que lo cuidaba para que estuviera saludable. Para un padre es dificil aceptar cuando tus hijos estan creciendo.
_Naruto no me pertenece, pero hace tiempo vi esta imagen y en ese momento decidí que escribir una historia. Pero supongo que fue más tarde de lo que había esperado en un inicio._

 **Crecer**

Existen momento en la vida donde todo te parece muy similar pero diferente al mismo tiempo. Como una especie de Deja vu pero con personas distintas o circunstancias diferentes. Bueno eso era lo que le pasaba en ese momento, donde a su mente llegaba un video guardado en su mente, uno viejo donde la situación en general era la misma, pero que había cambiado en gran manera.

Lo recordaba…había sido poco después que Boruto lo rescatara de aquel villano junto con Sasuke.

…

Los días pasaban rápidamente en la aldea, mientras su hijo se convertía rápidamente en un ninja que seguía su propio camino. No dejaba de entrenar a cada momento, pero igualmente pasaba tiempo con su madre y ayudaba a Himawari en cada cosa que la menor pidiera, lo único que había cambiado en realidad era su forma de tratarlo más amable.

La distancia que habían generado cuando él se convirtió en hokage, disminuía rápidamente entre ambos. Se hablaban en las mañana y él hacia todo lo posible por regresar algo más temprano a casa para pasar rato con su familia. Himawari lo había aceptado felizmente sin oponer resistencia, Hinata solo suspiraba aliviada al verlo en casa y Boruto al menos ya no hablaba mal de él.

Después de todo lo conocía, ambos eran más iguales de lo que admitirían.

Incluso en su odio a los hospitales.

Ese día comenzó diferente, lo supo cuando su esposa le dijo que Boruto había huido en la madrugada. Él sonrió con una vena hinchada en su frente y le pidió que le avisara a Shikamaru que llegaría algo tarde. Su esposa le dijo que no lo regañara tanto ya que él fue igual de niño, bufo antes de desaparecer con gran velocidad y su modo sabio activado.

¿Su hijo pensaba que podía escapar de él?

Si bien era un ninja y últimamente había mejorado en su entrenamiento, faltaban años antes que lograra superar al héroe de las cinco naciones.

Cayó sobre el campo de entrenamiento y esquivo la trampa que su hijo había preparado…no estaba lejos. Tomo sin delicadeza el pie del niño que había intentado escapar y lo vio con ojos fríos. Su hijo lo vio algo desesperado.

-Viejo suéltame ahora-gruño intentando escapar.

Lo bajo para tomarlo de la muñeca y tirar de él por toda la aldea. La mayoría los veían curiosos al notar los intentos fallidos de su hijo por escapar. Aunque luego de varias patadas que no dieron su objetivo, muchas armas que quedaron en el camino, los jutsu que sabía y un intento de mordida. El chico camino con mucha lentitud detrás de un apurado Naruto.

-Es solo revisión-se quejó viendo la mano vendada del niño.

Otra de las muchas cosas que compartían en común.

El niño lo vio con enojo.

-Revisión mi trasero, la última vez Sakura-san me metió siete inyecciones para que la herida, no sé qué madres, no le pasara-dijo el niño aun aplicando fuerza en dirección contraria.

Soltó un suspiro algo cansado.

-Sakura sabe lo que hace-

-Como no es tu cuerpo el que perforan-

-Exacto, ahora camina-

Boruto refunfuño un poco más y él solo seguía suspirando.

-En la noche iremos con tu madre y hermana a comer algo-murmuro con voz más cálida, noto la atención de su hijo-así que esta vez no destruyas una habitación en una rabieta-

-Más te vale viejo-

…

-Oto-san-dijo una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Soltó un suspiro al ver al hombre frente a él. Con una altura dos centímetros más baja que la suya, ropas de Jounin, cabello alborotado y expresión algo cansada. Su querido hijo estaba frente a él viéndolo de brazos cruzados y ojos agotados. Había regresado de una misión de un mes, solo para que su hermana menor le dijera que su padre no quería ir al médico por su revisión.

-No estás un poco viejo para esto-comento Boruto al ver que su padre se había escondido en un campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto tosió un poco.

-Es solo una simple gripe-

-Que tienes desde que yo me fui de misión-

-Tu madre ya me dio medicina-

-Oka-chan fue quien te hizo una cita en el medico, vámonos-

Si bien aún era el hokage de Konoha, estaba bastante débil debido a la enfermedad, mucho para su hijo quien estaba llegando a la cima de su carrera como uno de sus mejores ninjas. El fantasma amarillo de Konoha, nombre debido a su habilidad para desaparecer sus ataques y que nadie supiera de quien se trataba hasta muy tarde.

Ese niño que alguna vez tuvo que arrastrar para ir al médico, era el mismo que ahora lo llevaba de la mano para que no le pasara nada. Soltó un pequeño suspiro que llamo la atención de su hijo, este lo giro a ver con un rostro similar al suyo, pero más delicado gracias a los rasgos de su madre y ojos más serios que los que él tuvo a su edad.

Lo mismo, pero diferente.

-Creciste-susurro algo incrédulo.

A veces al estar todo el tiempo al lado de alguien, no notas cuando deja de hacer algo paulatinamente. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que Boruto aprendió a caminar, cuando hablo por primera vez, su primera risa y la vez que se convirtió en ninja. Todos los juegos que tuvieron y las múltiples ocasiones en que discutieron. Claro que sabía que había crecido, pero no había notado que tanto hasta que lo vio con rostro serio por él…preocupado por su salud y siendo ya todo un hombre.

Ya no era su bebé.

Era un hombre fuerte que ahora estaba cumpliendo su propio camino, ser un ninja fuerte y quien estaría al lado de Sarada cuando fuera la próxima hokage. Protegiendo a sus seres queridos, ya no ocupaba a su maestro a su lado para enseñarle todo, ya tenía conocimiento y cada vez lo reforzaba con propias experiencias.

-Por supuesto viejo-dijo Boruto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Como si conociera exactamente sus pensamientos, porque ahora podía comprenderlo mejor que cuando era niño.

Puso una mano tras su cabeza divertido al verlo arrastrarlo al hospital.

No importa cuánto pasara, su hijo siempre seria su pequeño.

-Aunque supongo que no has notado como los idiotas ven a Hima-chan-dijo Boruto con aura oscura.

La sonrisa se congelo en el rostro de Naruto, era muy diferente pensar en Boruto siendo un hombre a su querido girasol como una hermosa jovencita. Un aura asesina lo rodeo y con una mirada intercambiada por Boruto supo que estaba en la misma sintonía. Primero era el hospital, luego sería dejarle claro a los chicos de Konoha que no importaba que edad tuviera Himawari, era la querida bebé de Naruto Uzumaki y la hermanita menor de Boruto.

 **Fin**

 _Boruto es taaaaaan tierno XD una combinación de Naruto y Hinata para mí con una pizca de sus abuelos. A poco no morirían de ternura con eso._

 _P.D: No importa que edad tengas, un chico puede crecer y ser un hombre, pero para tu padre, siempre te vera como una bebe (Lo digo yo que soy la menor de cuatro hermanas y mi papá es muy sobreprotector conmigo)_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
